


神明

by Matataki



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Murakami Shingo Top! Yokoyama Yuu, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matataki/pseuds/Matataki
Summary: 「因为，你是我的神明啊。」





	神明

30代横×10代雏  
有subaru出场  
有一点点肉

横山做了个很长的梦。  
他躺在水底，看着月光钻进水里，折射成一片奇诡的光影，像是氤氲的水汽。  
好冷啊。  
舒缓的海浪声逐渐变成了尖锐的轰鸣，像是拉响汽笛的列车，从容不迫地碾压着轨道，在他的耳朵里钻进钻出。  
快点结束吧。  
在这种时候——如同无数作品所描述的那样，他人生中经历的场景理应像走马灯一样在脑海中重演一遍，作为对这个世界最后的回顾和留恋。  
可是横山什么都想不起来。  
算了。  
都结束了。

“喂，你醒醒。”  
横山咳了几声，睁开眼睛，正对上十几岁的村上的脸。  
“Hina？”  
“果然你就是神明吧！不然你怎么会知道我的名字。”  
“神明？”  
“是啊，我从沙滩上把你救回来的，昨天那么大的浪，出了事故的话根本没人能幸存。”  
少年的眼睛很亮，又很潮湿，像是蒙了海雾的星星。  
“所以说，你是被神明保佑着的。或者……”  
少年的脸凑得更近了些，  
“你就是神明。”  
“我…”  
横山转过头去，避免对上村上的目光。  
“你还记得吗？你是谁？你是怎么出事的？”  
“我叫横山裕…我…”  
横山皱了皱眉头，脑中乱作一团。  
“我做了个梦…”  
少年看着困惑的横山，反倒笑了起来，  
“你肯定就是神明了，哪有人出事是因为做梦的。”  
这件事已然超出了横山的理解范围，他也无法向村上解释，他只得看着村上笑得皱成一团的脸，暗想着这家伙十几年都没怎么变。  
“你能满足我一个愿望吗，神明大人？”  
“我…”  
“我想成为总理大臣！”  
横山开始盘算自己时代的首相现在应该在哪儿，毕竟自己掌握了未来的一些事，如果现在开始培养村上的话，他成为总理大臣的可能性也是有的…吧？  
“很难吗？那我换一个吧？我想成为星星！”  
这个更难实现好吗！  
横山还是把吐槽的话咽了下去，  
“为什么想要成为星星呢？”  
“大家航海的时候都是通过看星星来辨别方向的。它们那么远，那么亮，像是能量永远都不会被耗尽一样。我总觉得，是星星把大家联系在一起的，所以我看到星星就会感到安心，也就不那么孤独了。”  
“所以，我想成为星星，大家的星星。”  
村上直直地看着横山，  
“神明大人，你能帮帮我吗？”  
横山不知如何回答，他只得转过头去，看着从窗户里漏进来的月光。  
“可是，我只是小渔村的穷小子，我又怎么会成为总理大臣，或者成为星星呢？”  
村上轻笑了一下，  
“就算神明大人帮我，也没有用吧。”  
“……”  
“我父母甚至连一艘像样的渔船都没有留给我。”  
“不是的。”  
横山不知自己哪来的底气，  
“你的愿望都可以实现的，我保证。”  
“真的吗？”  
“但是首先…我们要有足够的钱。”  
10万够打点人脉吗？总之越多越好…  
“行啊，那我们明天就开始打渔赚钱吧！”  
这家伙还真积极啊，果然是一点没变。

他们追寻着鱼群，在海上漂流着。闲暇时两人便有一搭没一搭地聊着天，横山依然不敢与村上对视，虽然他的目光停留在村上侧脸上的时间比之前长了许多。作为成年人，他显然能更加敏锐地觉察到两人关系的变化。虽然他羞于挑明，但他不得不承认——  
自己爱上村上了。

海上的阳光把村上晒得更黑了，日复一日的活计也让他曾经瘦弱的的臂膀变得粗壮了些，唯一不变的只有他的眼睛，还有只有对着横山才会露出的笑容。横山像是记录风向潮汐一样，默默关注着村上的点滴变化。他总是从本子后面抬起眼睛，偷偷看着村上在船头忙碌的背影。  
这破旧的本子不知道用了多少年，上面还有村上胡乱的涂鸦。他的字也和他本人一样，似乎总是闲不住，有着可以张牙舞爪地突破格子线的冲劲儿。  
然后横山懊恼地发现，作为一个成年人，自己的字居然还没有村上写得好看。  
肯定是因为浪，是因为船太晃了所以写不好。  
一定是的。

回到屋里，横山趴在桌子上一笔一划地誊着航海日志。  
“Yoko我回来了！”  
村上从外面冲进来，把一个盒子拍到桌子上。  
“这什么？”  
“戒指。不过我没那么多钱，就买了一个。”  
“买这个干嘛呀？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
少年的一记直球把横山打得不知所措，  
“我…”  
“我为了快点把这个给你还是打出租车回来的呢！”  
“诶…”  
横山拉起村上的手，帮他把戒指戴到无名指上，  
“很合适呢。”  
村上红了脸，任由自己被横山拉到卧室，压在床上。  
横山带着墨水味的手指抚过村上沾着盐粒的脸，  
“果然还是你带上比较合适，很好看。”

扩张村上未被开发过的柔嫩的后穴花了一些时间，虽然横山手指的动作已经足够温柔，村上还是因为羞耻和紧张而不住地发抖。  
“唔…我是不是…做得不好…”  
横山不怀好意地用指尖在村上敏感的大腿内侧摸了几下，想要逗村上笑，以便让他放松下来，可是可怜的少年反倒颤抖得更厉害了。  
“好痒…别这样…快停下啊你…”  
“来。”  
横山见状便停了动作，把村上抱进怀里。  
“别怕，没事的。”  
虽然村上已经长大了不少，但与横山相比，他依然是个身高体量都不占优势的孩子。  
“嗯。”  
“我不会弄疼你的，相信我。”  
“我不怕，我只是觉得有点…兴奋。”  
村上靠横山更近了些，他硬硬的头发蹭着横山的下巴，微微发烫的脸颊贴着横山的胸膛。  
“还记得第一天吗？我跟你说，你是我的神明，今天我依然这样认定。你是不会伤害我的。”  
村上用手臂环住横山的脖子，让横山溺在椰子味的空气里，  
“我相信你，只是…只是这样真的可以吗？这样做不算是对于神明的亵渎吗？”  
他小心翼翼伸出手指，触碰着横山，生怕横山突然消失一般，  
“这样做…我有罪吗？”  
横山笑了，他用嘴唇磨蹭着村上的额头，  
“我们继续吧，好吗？”

横山俯下身去，开始用舌头温柔地舔舐村上的后穴，村上显然是被横山的举动吓到了，他如触电般颤抖了一下，  
“没事的。”  
横山分开村上小麦色的臀瓣，轻轻地揉捏着，  
“很快就好了。”  
随着扩张的进行，村上紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松了下来，他像是归巢的幼兽般，发出放松而又满足的轻哼。这让横山情难自抑，扩张的速度也加快了些。  
确保扩张足够之后，横山轻缓柔和却又不由分说地进入了村上。村上紧致的甬道吞咽着横山的阳物，他略带沙哑的喘息像是群青色的海潮，足以将支撑着横山的细沙一点点掏空，直到横山失去支撑，坠入更深的海底。  
横山从来没有如此这般地想要完完全全地占有村上。他想让村上那双用惯了钓竿的手套弄自己的柱身，他想直视村上那蒙着海雾的潮湿的眼睛，他还想看着那些海雾尽数散去，它们会凝结成咸涩的液体，汪在村上毫无杂质的深棕色的瞳孔里。  
横山不住地抽插着，这让村上咬紧了嘴唇。他忍不住发出低低的呜咽，  
“唔…yoko…好疼…”  
“啊，对不起…”  
横山回过神来，尽可能地轻柔地结束了这场爱事。  
“对不起，hina。”  
村上缩进横山的怀里，用稚嫩的吻回应着他。  
“没事。”  
“Hina，如果有一天我要离开了，你会怎么办？”  
“我会继续努力打渔赚钱，等你回来。”  
“如果我不回来了呢？”  
“如果你能回到本该属于你的地方，那也不错。因为你是神明嘛，不能在这个世界待太久的。”  
“你不会孤独吗？”  
“有大海，还有我们一起坐的船，还有星星…”  
“嗯。”  
“可是…可是我不想你走，你走了就没有人会保护我了。虽然我长大了，什么都可以自己做了，可是我还是想要你陪着我。”  
横山揉了揉村上的头发，  
“你呀，看着挺能干的怎么还这么喜欢撒娇啊。”  
“因为我相信你。”  
村上很快便睡着了，横山抱着他，朝窗外看去。  
那个传说中的月圆之夜，就要来了啊。  
他该走了。

那一夜，横山把村上哄睡之后，便一个人走出了屋子。  
果然，和传说中一样，月光在海面上铺成了一条路。横山转头看了一眼小屋后，便一步步地踏了上去。  
“Yoko！”  
村上不知道什么时候从屋子里跑了出来，  
难道他也知道这个传说？  
“Hina不要过来，你会掉下去的。”  
“太危险了！我要去救你！”  
海风把村上的声音撕扯得四分五裂，他拼劲全力地喊着，  
“Yoko千万不要动，我划船过去救你！”  
“我不会死的，你相信我吗，Hina？”  
“我相信你！”  
“你会成为星星的！你所有的愿望都会实现的！”  
“我相信你！”  
月光越来越亮了，横山几乎被完全包裹住了。  
“因为你是我的神明啊！”  
话音刚落，那轮圆月便蓦地收缩成了一个光点，横山也随之消失了。  
“Yoko！”

“Yoko！到场地了！你这家伙还想睡到什么时候？”  
果然是梦啊。  
跟村上同居之后，移动的时间就缩短了不少。这可能是唯一的坏处了吧。  
“哎呀好困。”  
“少打点游戏吧你！”  
村上笑着在横山的头上pia了一下，  
“好不容易和subaru没时差了嘛…”  
横山伸了个懒腰，跟着村上下了车。

年少的村上从来没有见过那样的星空。  
无数颗星星像是失去了引力般地从天幕上坠下来，带着诡谲的焰色落进海里，大地连同海面一起震颤着。  
“你说你会保护我的，Yoko…”  
村上几乎要哭出来了。  
“别怕！”  
一个染着金发的少年朝村上跑了过来，  
“Yoko？是你吗？”  
“是啊，既然你知道我的名字，你就是我的神明吧？”  
金发少年躲闪着目光，耳朵尖红红的，  
“我会保护你的，因为我比你大，也比你高一点。”  
他挠了挠头，  
“所以，作为交换，你可以帮我实现愿望吗？”  
海面逐渐恢复了平静，月光复又撒到了他们站着的沙滩上。  
村上拉起横山的手，他笑着说，  
“当然。你一定会成为星星的。”


End file.
